Under The Mistletoe
by MissCEAFord
Summary: Could a old Christmas tradition bring Max and Zoe back together?


A cold wind cut through holby. Christmas trees could be clearly seen around the small city. Christmas was near and it was going to be a white one as a small thin blanket of white snow lay upon the gloomy ground.

Patients and staff alike pulled their coats closer as the cold weather hit them. Big Mac and Dixie put on an extra layer and Max being his charming self was trying to persuade someone to lend him a coat for the staff snowball fight that was planned for later that day. Friday the 19th of December 2014!

Zoe gave up on trying to pull her silky hair behind her ears as the wild wind rippled through it. She clutched the pink file she had in her arms and pulled her Armani bag back onto her shoulder. After battling through the wind she made it into the ED, making sure she stood for five minutes with a mirror before pushing the doors open to reveal reception where Louise stood with a clip board trying to work out the numbers for the staff Christmas party.

"Right that's 9…10..11…" muttered Louise as Zoe strolled past

Zoe looked up and smiled at the forming crowd of staff as she stopped to sign someone paperwork Lily had just handed to her.

"Thanks doctor Hanna"

Zoe gave lily a reassuring smile before she turned to walk off again; she was on route to her small but quiet office when something or rather someone stopped her.

"Will I be seeing you at the Christmas party?" asked a charming porter "I just thought now that you're not clinical lead…"

Zoe took two steps back before turning around to reveal Max in a shirt and tie with something that could only be described as a hair disaster. Zoe studied Max's new hair 'style' for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that it had a likeness of a younger Rob Steward.

"What?" asked Max as he smiled and tugged on his collar

A smile escaped Zoe's lips as she watched the young porter. As much as she was trying to push him away she realised that there is and always will be a spark between them.

"Zoe?"

"Hmm?" Zoe looked up "oh sorry" she smiled

"Too handsome am i?"

As much as she tried to hide her reaction, Max walked away glowing as he got a glance at the smile he had placed on her face. One of her best features. Although her face changed as quickly as the snow was falling outside as she heard what else he had to say.

"Live a little. We can't have Mary Jane without Spiderman"

Zoe shot round as quick as lightening then pretended to read over some paperwork as certain staff members turned around to see who Max was talking to, half expecting to see a person in a Spiderman costume.

After seeing how much Zoe tried to hide their conversation Max turned around, giving her a wink as she slammed a file shut and walked on.

They were getting closer, there was no denying it. But not every fairytale has a happy ending.

The neon fireworks burst in the air. Twelve days had past, Christmas had come and gone. It was New Years Eve and Zoe was sitting outside the pub in the bitter cold when Max came to join her. It was awkward at first, Zoe had screamed at him on Christmas Eve for something as simple as caring.

Zoe's Christmas was the same as it had always been. She lied to her parents about spending it with friends and she lied to her friends about spending it with her family when all along as ever she was spending Christmas at home, on her own. Only what Zoe didn't know was that she had met her match with Max, he could read her like a book, memorising every page in order to know more about her.

Max slowly handed Zoe a small box. Zoe smiled, shook her head and pushed his hand back.

"I don't deserve it"

Carefully untying the ribbon, Max opened the box to reveal a tiny silver necklace to replace the one she had broken in fury that night.

'Spiderman and Mary Jane'

Zoe remained quiet as Max placed the necklace around her neck. Her head deep in thought, unable to process the unfamiliar feelings of love, hurt and anger. Max placed his warm hand on her cold cheek and watched as she flinched at the odd feeling.

"You're freezing…" Max's comment was cut short by Zoe's lips crashing against his in sync to the next set of glowing fireworks which exploded in the cool air.

The smile on Max's face said it all as Zoe whispered "I wanted to do that before I changed my mind"

The sound of a deafening herd of hospital staff came around the corner. Max wasted no time in pulling a shocked Zoe around the corner, merely avoiding colliding into a lamp post that was giving light to the ghostly street.

One more kiss before I go, under the winsome mistletoe.


End file.
